Nick's adventure
by Casualty Nick and Linda fan
Summary: Nick goes on an adventure and brings two people with him
1. Chapter 1

Nick was getting ready for his big day out. He went to the ED where everyonevwas due to it being quiet. He stood in front of them as they all pretended to be funny. He laughed a little.

"You lot are hilarious", Nick said.

They all turned to look at him as he got ready to tell them why he wasn't going to be in tomorrow. Everyone looked at each other puzzled. They turned back to look at him.

"Amd I will need two volunteers", Nick said.

Linda's hand shot in the air as Nick looked around. It wasn't that he was ignoring her, he just didn't like her. Linda started waving as no one else had volunteered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and Zoe put her hand up.

"Thank you Zoe. One more person", Nick said.

"Me. Me. Me", Linda said with her hand still up.

"Fine", Nick replied.

Linda was picked for her enthusiasm but mostly lack of other volunteers. They went to Nick's car as he smiled. He unlocked it.

"There's only one space in the front don't argue over it", Nick said.

He looked up to find both Zoe and Linda were gone. He looked around but he couldn't see them anywhere. He saw Sam get into her car.

"Sam have you seen Zoe and Linda", Nick asked.

"In the back seats of your car", Sam replied.

Nick looked through the window and then back at Sam awkwardly smiling. She laughed as he suddenly realised they were both in the car.

"Oh yeah. Thank you", Nick replied.

Sam got in her car and drove off. Nick got into his. He turned around and looked at both Zoe and Linda. He wasn't keen on this team he had considering his had to have a word with both of them for being drunk.

"Aren't you a little squished back there", Nick asked.

"No", Linda replied.

"Fair enough", Nick said.

He drove off to get to where they needed to go. He was determined Holby ED would win the challenge to get one over St John's. As they were driving Zoe opened the window so she could have a cigarette. When they got to some lights Nick turned around.

"Zoe", Nick said.

"I needed one", Zoe replied.

Zoe just looked at Nick as she took another drag from her cigarette. Linda coughed as a big puff of smoke went from Zoe's lungs into Linda's face.

"Sorry Linda", Zoe said.

"Its a good job she's not asthmatic", Nick said.

"Now your just making things up", Zoe replied.

Linda looked out of the window while Nick and Zoe had a discussion about how she could had affected Linda if she had asthma.

"Linda's fine. Linda tell him your fine", Zoe said.

"I'm fine", Linda replied.

Nick drove off again. As it got dark both Zoe and Linda had fallen asleep leaning their heads on the seat belts. Nick smiled as he looked through the back mirror and saw them. He drove to the field where they had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at a field. Nick looked behind him to see that both girls were asleep next to each other. Zoe had moved to the middle seat so the bags had more space. As he didn't want to wake them, Nick smiled. He looked a head at the field which they would be working on.

"Tomorrow is the big day", Nick said.

He fell asleep and the next day auickly came. He woke up and looked behind him to see that both Zoe and Linda had gone. He looked around panicking. He saw a passer by and ran over startling him in process.

"Excuse me. Have you seen two girls about this hight", Nick asked.

"Je ne vous comprends pas", The passer by said.

"What", Nick said.

"Hein", The passer by said.

"Never mind", Nick replied.

He ran off leaving the passer by confused. Nick was so worried about loosing Zoe and Linda he didn't hear the passer by call back at him.

"Homme stupide", The passer by called.

Nick ran around trying to find the girls. He looked around. He was relieved when he saw them coming back from the forest. Nick sighed with relieve as they walked back over to him.

"Where have you both been", Nick asked.

"Toilet", Zoe replied.

"But there isn't any toliets. I had to go toilet in a bush. It were horrible", Linda replied.

"In future will you tell me where your going", Nick asked.

"You were asleep, we didn't want to wake you", Zoe replied.

"How did you zhut the car door with out waking me", Nick asked.

Both Zoe and Linda shrugged, they didn't actually know how they did that. Suddenly the passer by came up to Nick with a big bucket of water and soaked him with the water. Zoe and Linda turned to look at each other trying not to laugh.

"Stupid man. Dirty man", The passer by said.

"What", Nick replied.

"He called you a stupid man and a dirty man. I got an A level in French", Linda said.

"You learn something new every day", Nick replied surprised.

"Vos amies . Ils sont en forme", The passer by said.

"Vous homme sale", Linda replied.

Nick and Zoe looked confused as the man walked away. Linda turned to look at Nick and Zoe. Zoe looked around and lit a cigarette. Nick's phone started ringing. He walked away to answer it. Zoe and Linda looked at each other and it was like they could read each others minds as they both agreed to follow Nick to Nick until they were hearing distance.

"What do you mean there's tents in front of me, I can just see grass", Nick said.

Zoe and Linda looked at one another. They continued to try and listen in on the conversation. They looked at one another as he spoke. Nick cut of the phone and turned around.

"Right back in the car, we're at the wrong place", Nick said.

"You mean I went to thevtoilet in a bush for no reason", Linda said.

"Yes. Im sorry now get in the car Linda", Nick replied.

Linda got in the car as Zoe followed. They drove off once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick started driving to the right site as Zoe and Linda ignored him. He got bored of the quietness in the car and tried to start a conversation with the girls.

"So who's excited", Nick asked.

"Right or wrong site", Zoe asked.

"The right one", Nick replied.

The silence in the car was beginning to kill him. He couldn't put up with it any longer. He turned the radio on hooing the quietness would change. Hevwas just in time as a new song was about to start playing. The song that came on was Ave Maria afyer Nick turned on the classical radio sation. Zoe and Linda looked at each other confused.

"Turn this off its boring", Linda said.

"Agreed", Zoe replied.

Nick was happy that there was now not silence in the car, even if it was Zoe and Linda complaining about the music he had put on. He changed the radio to heart and it was the traffic reports. The next song was informer by snow. No one knew what snowvwas saying until the chours.

"A licky boom boom down", Zoe and Linda said.

Nick awkwardly smiled. It was like tourcher in his car with both Zoe and Linda shouting a licky boom boom down. Whatever that meant. The song eventually finished and Nick had hope they wouldn't know tge next song. The song was Dilemma by Nelly and Kelly

"Love this one", Zoe said.

"I once plsyed this to a boy I liked and he ran a mile and I stood there crying", Linda said.

"Aww that's cute", Zoe said.

Nick smiled as they finally arrived at the right site which was full of tents. Nick smiled as Zoe and Linda just looked out of the window. They all got out and Nick walked down to the tents thatvsaid Holby on them.

"Looks like no one's getting any sleep tonight as as you two are sharing a tent", Nick said.

Zoe and Linda looked at the old tent and then at each other. Zoe opened it as Linda just looked at it making a face. She passed Zoe her perfume to spray it with. Linda eventually went into the tent with Zoe. Nick got into his and got sorted for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick woke up and walked over to the tent the girls were in, he noticed they were both asleep next to each other sharing Linda's pink sleeping bag. At least he assumed it was Linda's as it was pink. He went to breakfast alone and got wetabix. He sat alone and ate it. Linda and Zoe came and joined him ten minutes later andcthey got the same, Coco pops.

"Good morning", Nick said.

"Morning", Linda replied.

"She's not decided if its a good morning yet", Zoe said.

They finished breakfast and went back to their tents. Zoe and Linda did their hair and make up while Nick sat outside his tend waiting for them. He watched the others leave and he wanted to go and join in with the action.

"How long does it bloody take", Nick asked himself.

After what seemed like forever Zoe and Linda both came out. They walked down to the camp and had to work in a team of three. Nick looked at the girls. They often work as a team in the ED but his often not with Linda and when she was clinical burse manager that was a disaster. He put on a brave smile and started working with Zoe and Linda to make a kite. He was quite surprised to see how well Zoe and Linda could make a kite. He started making the bows for the tail.

"What colour are the bows", Nick asked.

"Pink", Linda replied.

"Purple", Zoe replied.

"No. They are pink", Linda replied.

"No. We are having purple bows", Zoe replied.

"Pink", Linda said.

"Purple", Zoe argued.

Nick couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It was like watching two pre schoolers argue over colouring pencils at play group. Nick was beginning to have enough. The two woman are close and Zoe was always pulling strings to get Linda a seat on the senior staff table at work dos.

"ENOUGH", Nick said.

Both Zoe and Linda shut up and turned and looked at Nick who wasn't impressed with there arguing. The two woman looked at each other.

"You're best friends and I'm not going to let you ruin that. I still don't know who treated that girl in the night club as you both took the blame for each other. Your friendship is too close to break the bond you've got between you. Zoe I've seen you stick up for Linda multiple times that must mean something, you don't stick up for someone you don't care about. Now how about we have pink and purple bows on our kite", Nick asked.

"Ok", Zoe and Linda said together.

Nick coloured in the bows some pink and some purple. They put the kite together and Zoe added the string. They tested out there kite. Zoe held the string as Nick ran to make the kite fly. He let go and the kite fell to the floor.

"I think it failed", Linda said.

"You don't say", Nick replied.

Nick picked up the kite as Zoe and Linda looked at each other. The camp leader came over to watch the kite fly. Nick ran with the kite and let go just for it to fall back down again.

"You have failed",The Camp Leader said.

She walked away and they went back to there tenrs and sat outsude of them. Nick put the kite in his tent as there was more room.

"Sorry the kite failed", Nick said.

"Its ok", Zoe replied.

Nick smiled at the girls as he realised maybe having them on his team wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The afternoon quickly came and there was a girls tug of war, Zoe and Linda went over but they were split into different teams. Nick watched on as he wanted the girls to be together but what he noticed was Linda's team had some tall muscular woman on it. Nick knew this wasn't going to end well. The game started and of course within two minutes Linda's team had won. Zoe was covered in mud. She walked over unimpressed and ignored both Nick and Linda.

"Should we just leave her", Nick asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

Nick and Linda went back to the tents and sat outside them. Linda's blonde curly hair was getting in her way so she tired it up in to a side ponytail. She redone her make up while Nick just sat there.

"How do you have time for all of that", Nick asked.

"Get up early", Linda replied.

"I'm sure you're just as beautiful with out it", Nick said.

"At St James' I didn't wear it for one day as I'd over slept, I was called ugly. A paramedic said eww you look awful. I ran into the toilets crying", Linda replied.

"It's not what's on the outside that counts its what's on the inside and you have the biggest heart and you was technically my only volunteer. I gave Zoe the you're coming look", Nick replied.

"I like travelling and the outdoors. I've travelled around the world", Linda replied.

"Where's your favourite country", Nick asked.

"My favourite is England because I was born here in Liverpool and it will always be home but my favourite country would be Turkey. I lived in America for a year as well", Linda replied.

Zoe came back after having a shower and Linda sat outside the tent brushing Zoe's hair. Zoe found that quite relaxing that she didn't have to do it for once. After Linda brushed it Zoe put a change of clothing on. She came back out in black skinny jeans and a blue shirt. Nick walked off leaving the girls alone for a little while. He'd actually found an old school friend from medical school so went to go and talk to her. Both Zoe and Linda watched from the tents.

"Tenner says they've dated", Linda said.

"Linda", Zoe replied.

"Just look at them", Linda replied.

Zoe looked over and it was possible Linda was right. They were quite close to one another and looked a little too friendly. Zoe was feeling a little bit jealous because deep down she still had feelings for Nick. Linda put her arm around her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

As the day went on Nick called Zoe and Linda over. They both got up and took a slow walk over because they really wanted to stay out of the way. Nick smiled as they finally got there.

"This is Doctor Zoe Hanna and this is Linda Andrews", Nick said.

"Hi", Zoe replied.

"Girls this is Hermione Best and Elizabeth Andrews", Nick replied.

Linda awkwardly smiled. Elizabeth is her pushy mum who wanted Linda to be a doctor not a nurse. She'd met Hermione before as well when she was a teenager. Linda walked away and Zoe went after her. She sat in the tent. Zoe entered at sat with her friend.

"Linda", Zoe said.

"Elizabeth is my pushy mum", Linda replied.

"I'd be proud of you if you were my daughter", Zoe replied.

"She wanted me to be a doctor. Im not clever enough for that. She started pushing me harder when Denise started taking drugs. I used to sleep round Jessica's just to get away from it all", Linda said.

"What was your dream job", Zoe asked.

"A nurse, I liked how caring they were", Linda replied.

"And right now that's what you're doing", Zoe replied.

"Its still not good enough for mum", Linda replied.

Zoe gave her friend a hug, she looked as if she could do with one. Furious Nick came and opened the girls tent to find Zoe hugging Linda.

"She's not crying Zoe", Nick said.

"Yes I know that but she still needed a hug", Zoe replied.

"Walking away from Hermione and Elizabeth was rude of you", Nick said.

"Suppose Elizabeth didn't mention she had any kids", Zoe asked.

"She said she never had any", Nick replied.

"Linda's her daughter", Zoe replied.

"Im not good enough for her", Linda said.

Nick was now feeling guilty, how can anyone walk away from their children and pretend they don't have any. He wanted to become a father. A tear fell from Linda's eye as Zoe remained hugging her.

"Hey, your stronger than that", Nick said.

He handed Linda a tissue from his packet of tissues. Zoe let go of her friend so she could clear herself up. Zoe went outside to have a cigarette and Nick followed her.

"I hate seeing her upset", Zoe said.

"If I'd known that was her mum, I'd never called her over. We need nurses as well as doctors", Nick said.

Linda came out of the tent and stood next to Zoe. Nick was feeling guilty about what had just happened. Elizabeth denying she didn't have any children must had hurt for them both unless Elizabeth is a heartless cow. Nick looked at Linda.

 **Author's Note: I got Elizabeth from reading LindaAndrewsFan fanfics as I thought Elizabeth suits Linda's mum. So everyone please go give LindaAndrewsFan fanfics a read.**


End file.
